Soul Divergence
by DrabbleandFluff
Summary: Senbonzakura loses his battle against the Kuchiki noble, when asked the reason for his betrayal, the sword is reluctant to reveal his true motivation.


**Title:** Soul Divergence  
**Pairing:** Kuchiki Byakuya/ Senbonzakura  
**Rating:** R  
**Warnings: **Byakuya is a little bit cruel. If you don't like him like that, don't read this. Triggers for a light dub-con.  
**Spoilers:** for the Zanpakuto Arc  
**Summary:** Senbonzakura loses his battle against the Kuchiki noble, when asked the reason for his betrayal, the sword is reluctant to reveal his true motivation.

**A/N:** I'm not sure I like this one. Watching the filler arc has inspired me to write for an unpleasant Byakuya. Damn, that dude is so icy and dominating in this filler, like, *whoa!*... But I don't like it when people are mean, so I no matter how I tried, I don't think I captured what I wanted in this (basically i have a middle-of-the-road feel on this).... but I've been staring at it for a week, trying to tweak it to something I want... I think this is as close as I'll get.

Also, I am implying that these two had a relationship of shudo. I'm sure I massacred it's true use and meaning, and threw in a couple of words from this type of relationship too. The _nenja_ is the older of the pair, the _wakashu_, the younger.

I'll shut up now.

* * *

"You have failed me, Senbonzakura… and in doing so have failed yourself."

His former wielder's words echoed within the zanpakuto's head, causing _confusion_… _pain_… He knew those words rang true, yet his spellbound mind refused to surrender the shadows lurking within.

"Do not presume to speak as if you own me, Kuchiki Byakuya… I have removed myself from your influence." The zanpakuto heard his voice saying these words… but the words were not the ones he wanted to say.

If it was at all possible, the captain's face hardened even further; he did not tolerate insubordination, least of all from his very own zanpakuto. "Regardless of whether you reside within my soul or not; you swore _loyalty unto death_ to me, Senbonzakura. Is your honor, your name, so worthless… that you would have no qualms in soiling that part of who you are?"

The zanpakuto hissed in response, 'honor over life', 'duty to one's master' an ever incessant mantra of bushido code… it was who he was… he vaguely recalled submitting to the will of this shinigami. It had felt like finding home… sanctuary. Kuchiki Byakuya had been the other half of his reflective soul, and Senbonzakura had never felt more complete.

It seemed that that was a distant, almost forgotten memory.

Kneeling on the hard rocky ground, arms pinned behind his back, trapped by _rikujyou kourou_, the six rods of light…. Senbonzakura was at the mercy of his wielder. He had failed in his attempt to defeat this shinigami; he knew now that he had been led out here to this hidden ground on purpose, without the expectation of help of any other on the horizon. He was truly alone.

He could sense the fury seething beneath the calm demeanor of the captain's emotionless face. It was a face he'd had the pleasure of touching once… of caressing with his gloveless hand. He stared into the flat titanium gaze that was now attempting to understand what had occurred, and why… Kuchiki Byakuya's eyes articulated what words did not… Senbonzakura read distain, disgust… unforgiveness.

"What did he do to you, that would make you betray me, Senbonzakura?"

The sword lowered his eyes and looked away. He would not say it.

An unbearable weight of reiatsu crashed down upon him. Senbonzakura gasped in pain as the pressure increased and squeezed around his chest… and neck.

"You will not ignore me," the captain's timbre deadly and quiet, "… you will answer when I question."

He had forgotten of his master's temperament… Kuchiki Byakuya held himself so tightly bound into exhibiting trademark calm and apathy, that his own zanpakuto had overlooked the simple fact that it was unwise to displease the noble.

Even still… his reason was never to be voiced. Clenching his jaw shut, Senbonzakura ground his teeth together to prevent the untoward utterance of pain or… words… The sword defied his wielder.

Eyes narrowing for a moment in irritation, the Sixth Division captain moved to stand in front of the fallen zanpakuto. Raising his reiatsu to an almost killing intent, he strengthened the binding power of the six rods of light, and slowly raised his hand to the sword's right shoulder. Extending his index finger, the words slid out from his noble mouth with elegant ease, "_Hado no yon; byakurai_."

The zanpakuto screamed. Body heaving, drenched in sweat and overcome with pain; the sword sat back on his heels, trying to prevent himself from blacking out entirely.

Moving a gloved hand to the swords face, the captain removed what was left of the broken mask with a simple flick of his wrist; dropping it unceremoniously to the barren ground. With vehemence rarely seen, the noble threaded one hand through the thick black curtain of hair, clutching a handful at the back of the sword's skull and yanked down; forcing the zanpakuto's head back and his chin up.

Wide pain-filled blue eyes stared at the shinigami towering above. The wrath of his master swirled around his body, the reiatsu was sharp and agonizing. Senbonzakura remembered _exactly _why he had yielded to this man. Kuchiki Byakuya was the epitome of strength and controlled power; of a soulful tranquility that barely blanched at granting death to those deserving… and perhaps he was the one deserving this night, for his betrayal.

The sword could see at the edge of his vision, the captain's other arm raise up. Bracing himself, he expected another bolt of lightning through his left shoulder. Instead, the graceful hand moved up higher, and grasped the point of his chin. Held it, as probing intelligent eyes searched into his being for answers his mouth was unwilling to give.

Unable to meet that stare, dreadful of what that gaze would discover, Senbonzakura attempted to shutter his eyes away.

"No," the deep baritone of his owner declared, "You will look at me."

…and then a deceptive, or perhaps too perceptive thumb began to stroke the unblemished skin at his jaw line.

Senbonzakura began to tremble. He would not be able to withstand this… Kuchiki Byakuya's touch. His soft touch.

"Don't touch me…" it sounded more like a plea than a demand hissed between clenched teeth; the sword's cool voice faltering.

"You will not order me around… _wakashu_," the noble murmured menacingly. He reined in his reiatsu, releasing the pressure built around his zanpakuto.

Senbonzakura gasped in pain. Pain in remembering what he'd had with his wielder, what he had lost.

_He knew_… why else would he address him as such?

"I will not ask you twice… Senbonzakura."

The thumb stopped it's stroking, and the sword almost cried out in dismay at the loss of touch; until the hand moved slowly down his neck, a subtle caress with the tips of fingers. Each fingertip left a trail of fire in its wake on his pale skin.

Senbonzakura looked into the cold eyes of his master, at a reflection of himself mirrored there. He was exhausted… from having fought against this owner, of having _lost,_ of being held to the ground on his knees by kidou, of being pummeled by the heavy reiatsu of this shinigami, of being _touched_, then reminded of what was no more…

Licking his dry lips, he gave in; ducking his head down in defeat… "He said you did not need me anymore. That the place I once held as your…" _he couldn't even say it_, "… was being replaced by… _him_."

The sword took a breath as he felt the captain's anger start to rise again, but he continued on before he would lose his nerve, "He let me manifest one night without your awareness … and I saw you… with him… you were touching him as I was once touched. Is he… your new…"

"Silence." The absolute dead chill of that order sent an icy shiver down the sword's spine, "You do not question me. You do not spy on me. You have no honor. No loyalty." The captain's words were starting to become laced with venom; his displeasure was palpable in the heaviness of his reiatsu. He had never been betrayed by someone as close to him as this; and only then to find that the motive itself, was so… _ignoble_.

He sneered down at the sword, "You betray me for base desire… for petty jealousy…" The noble again grabbed a fistful of black obsidian hair, yanking back painfully so that the sword had to look up into infuriated silver eyes, "you who have no right to lay claim…"

The darkness encasing his mind flared hotly; Senbonzakura tried to ignore the sharp arousal stabbing into his gut from the rough treatment, "I have every right!" the sword snarled in response, "We are _one_ Kuchiki Byakuya, no one has the right to your body, to your mind, but me." Frustration and belligerence, an unreasonable possessiveness overwhelmed the zanpakuto. "You are mine, alone!"

A hard gleam in the captain's eyes affected an anticipatory surge of lust in the zanpakuto's belly. Although rare, he had seen this look before. One did not reside in the same soul together for centuries without seeing every facet of that being's personality. Aggression from the cool noble always excited the sword in an unspeakable way.

"You want me, Senbonzakura?.." the noble purred, a dark smirk pulled at his mouth, it had a dangerous edge to it that should have made the zanpakuto take heed, "…you think you have what it takes to satisfy me?"

A thin ring of blue cobalt barely edged the black of dilated pupils; Senbonzakura's pulse surged at the unspoken but well understood proposition, "Yesss…" he ground out, moving back up to his knees from where he had been seated on his heels.

"Show me…" the captain demanded, as he stepped up close to the sword and pulled at the knot at his waist; the black hakama dropping to pool at his feet.

Senbonzakura groaned as the dark urge pushed at him. Leaning forward, he mouthed at the still bound cock; soft and unaroused. He licked at the soft material with long swipes of his tongue, he used his chin to stroke at the length, feeling it start to fill itself.

He growled in irritation, it seemed the captain was not going to help in removing anymore clothing… and he was not going to release Senbonzakura from the kidou, either. Using just a fraction of thought, the zanpakuto called forth a handful of spiritual petal-blades… _scatter_.

Doing his bidding, the pieces of sword cut at the bindings of his prize, while not even touching or slicing into the noble skin.

The soul slayer dipped his head and used his tongue to wrap around the half hard length, pulling it into his mouth for an aggressive suckling that would fill the noble length to its full and turgid girth. He could feel it against his tongue; the hot blood under the thin silky skin as the captain's cock grew in his mouth. He couldn't help the satisfied moan rumbling up from his chest.

It was at that point where he felt the captain's hands in his hair. One fisted a handful behind an ear, as the other grasped the base of the top-knot on his head.

Like a vise, Senbonzakura felt the deceptively slender hands clutch at his head; holding it in place as the captain began to thrust with his hips. The zanpakuto couldn't move, he was bound by kidou and held captive on his knees… He felt the now fully engorged erection push its way into the back of his throat. Caught off guard he tried to pull back, but the hands did not relent. The first thrust was harsh, the second; unyielding… and he choked and he gagged as the captain continued to use his mouth pitilessly. He could do nothing but open wide and ride it out… he couldn't even swallow… didn't have the time to adjust…

He looked up into a merciless gaze boring down into him; void of emotion… no passion, no lust… but no anger or hate either.

He was simply being punished for his impudence, in a manner in which he had asked for.

Comprehension filled his gaze. This was not what he wanted… what he had wanted, was to give the captain pleasure… even if it was not what the captain wanted for himself.

Focusing, Senbonzakura brought one single blade up to his head, and softly caressed the back of his wielder's wrist with the flat of the petal.

It was enough of an unexpected response, that the noble hesitated for a second in question. Senbonzakura then used a handful of blades to softly caress the other hand… _apology…_ _capitulation._

The captain paused… this response from his blade was... unforeseen.

Senbonzakura used that momentary lapse to pull back his head, but instead of pulling completely off, he tipped his head back and swirled his tongue over the engorged head of the noble's cock.

Kuchiki Byakuya gasped in surprise. He was not expecting to be pleasured by the wayward sword; he expected to discipline the corrupted zanpakuto.

Senbonzakura was not going let this opportunity pass him by. He wrapped his lips around the crown, circling under the swollen ridge with his tongue, teasing the sensitive spots he remembered well enough. Gratified in hearing a soft sigh, the zanpakuto sucked the length back into his mouth. Hot, relentless suction resulted; the sword still able to use his tongue in wicked teasing licks to the underside of the noble's cock… and finally, of his own volition, he deep-throated the noble, this time his throat muscles working to massage the sensitive head of the magnificent length.

The captain groaned as the unexpected rush of white hot heat rolled up his spine. Involuntarily, his hips snapped forward, seeking more… warmth… more… of what that mouth had to offer. The hands holding the zanpakuto in place gentled, threading tapered fingers through the heavy obsidian strands to scrape against the sensitive scalp.

Senbonzakura moaned in bliss. _yes… yes_… He summoned more of the intricate blades. Like the hands of a greedy lover; they caressed the alabaster throat, they pushed aside the black and white cloth of the shihakusho to stroke down the lithe chest. They trailed down long muscular legs to wrap around and caress the backs of the noble's knees. Never once slicing into the porcelain skin of its true master.

He felt the length pulse on his tongue. With his mouth alone he could bring the noble to orgasm, Senbonzakura was heady with victory. Soon, he would taste the salty come of the captain; drink it down, the musk, the sticky hot mess that was the essence of Kuchiki Byakuya… and he'd savor it.

Too distracted with his intent, Senbonzakura didn't feel the hand reestablish itself at the back of his head. Didn't feel the hand grasp a large handful of heavy hair. What he did feel was the sharp pull to the back of his skull, as that hand kept his head in place as the hips moved backwards, sliding the noble's cock from his mouth.

With a whine of frustration, Senbonzakura looked beseechingly into the captain's eyes… the glint of steel telling him without words, that he was going to be denied.

"You do not get what you want…" was the whispered rebuke.

The _other_ hand let go of his hair, and stroked the ready length. Once. Twice. Hot spurts of ejaculate hit the sword on his chin, his cheek; it got caught in his hair... Senbonzakura gasped as he felt the cooling milky fluid run down his neck.

Then it hit him; the realization of what had just transpired. Senbonzakura suddenly felt a horrid, sickly roiling in his belly; he had humiliated himself… and not just himself, he had brought dishonor to Kuchiki Byakuya. His self disgust at his appalling conduct over-rode the enchantment on his soul.

Samurai that brought dishonor to their masters committed seppuku.

"Kill me, Kuchiki-sama," Senbonzakura whispered harshly, head bowed in disgrace, "I beg you to honor me with death," the sword took another halting breath, declaring quietly, "I submit to your will."

With a cry of complete surprise, Senbonzakura felt the darkness surrounding his soul leave his body. Sanity seemed to return to his deliberate mind. He looked upwards to his shinigami master, a myriad of emotions flickering through his consciousness, as he remembered all that had passed… his confessions…his demands…

Mortified, he hung his head again in shame. He was still bound, and there for unable to do it himself, so he asked again. "Please, Kuchiki-sama… kill me," Senbonzakura's voice had returned to its normal tenor, deliberate and calm.

"You seem to have broken out of hypnosis, Senbonzakura."

"It does not change the fact that I have dishonored your name, Kuchiki-sama."

"How does he do it?"

The abrupt change in subject surprised him, but the sword remained silent. It was only as the captain's reiatsu began to rise again that the zanpakuto spoke, "He takes… a random thought… and twists it to become an obsession. Triggering the zanpakuto to want to become its own identity, to want to split from its spiritual partner."

"Only a random thought? How can that be powerful enough to sway a zanpakuto?"

Senbonzakura clenched his jaw… _he would not say it! _

He felt soft fingers under his chin, tilting his head back up. He closed his eyes in protest, squeezing them shut against that penetrating gaze… that would see everything.

"You have defied me one too many times today, Senbonzakura. I am not a lenient man."

_No, you are not…_

Senbonzakura opened his eyes, staring up into the steely silver that would understand all. "It is not a random thought. It is a deep inner desire for each zanpakuto."

Curiosity flitted through those piercing grey eyes, "You want me to touch you? We have moved past that point in our lives together, Senbonzakura. You are a mature warrior; you have no need for a _nenja_."

"What that man did, was to take a part of my affection for you, and twist it into a petty resentment, of envy and covetousness," the sword explained hesitantly. "I understand Kuchiki-sama, that what we are now to each other, is what was meant to be," he finished quietly.

"Very well," the noble replied, allowing the _rikujyou kourou_ to dissolve. He turned and walked away, tying his hakama back in place, "…clean yourself up. I will plan our next step in this rebellion."

Senbonzakura's eyes remained on the noble's back, "Hai, Kuchiki-sama."


End file.
